bonnie_the_bunny_rbfandomcom-20200215-history
AntiMatter Bomb
Nick: Pistachios Have some Crazy Ideas Huh, How would ya' develop something that By name is against Matter? [[Fegelein|'Fegelein']]: Shitler had the Idea first, and I Think It's the most Stupid ever, however on his little mind it's better to have it before Stalin. An antimatter weapon is a theoretically possible device using antimatter as a power source, a propellant, or an explosive for a weapon.The paramount advantage of such a theoretical weapon is that antimatter and matter collisions result in the entire sum of their mass energy equivalent being released as energy, which is at least an order of magnitude greater than the energy release of the most efficient fusion weapons (100% vs 7-10%). Annihilation requires and converts exactly equal masses of antimatter and matter by collision which releases the entire mass-energy of both, which for 1 gram is ~1.8×1014 joules. Using the convention that 1 kiloton TNT equivalent = 4.184×1012 joules, one gram of antimatter reacting with one gram of ordinary matter results in 42.96 kilotons-equivalent of energy (though there is considerable "loss" by production of neutrinos). on Real life is almost impossible to develop such weapon due to the current cost of production of antimatter (estimated at 63 trillion dollars per gram) given the extremely limited technology available to create and contain (it annihilates upon touching ordinary matter, making containment very difficult) antimatter in sufficient masses to be viable in a weapon. is a Secret Weapon Developed By Freddy, Fegelein and Hitler In response to Stalin's Hydrogen Bomb Test. Previous Events: In December 2016, Stalin Developed His First Hydrogen Bomb.4 Months Later His arsenal would Have more than 1000 Missiles With Hydrogen Atomic Bombs, Stalin also Planned to Thrown Missiles against Hitler Bunker Worried with that Freddy, Fegelein, and Hitler Begins Developing a Secret Weapon at Early 2017s The First successful Test Happened on March 1, 2017 the Storing of the Weapon problem was Solved due to the use of new secret material. The Organization of Peace and Cooperation Condemned the Test, claiming it was a threat to World Peace Freddy replied that was Only for defense Fegelein accused The Organization of being Stalin's puppet KGB Officers Reveals the power of the weapon, With the same being capable of vanishing Moscow, Smolensk, and Minsk from the map in almost the same time and Heavily Damaging kiev Hitler Said the Same as Fegelein Previous Development attempts: From Early to Late 2015 Hitler Tried to develop a similar weapon To Kill Fegelein, But abandoned the Project due to the High Production Costs and the difficulty of storing antimatter The Antic order also tried to Develop an Anti-matter Bomb, But the Project Was Abandoned For the same reason, besides not having Fegelein Support Failed Tests: at 2015 Hitler and His Generals Begin Discussing a Possibility to Kill Fegelein(who is Unkillable)so they decided to develop a weapon using an Extremely expensive material, the ANTI Matter, was created in the Project Gustav. quickly, attempts to store the materials became failures, also per gram, the weapon had a Cost 200 trillion dollars do be developed, more than the Joint GPD Of China and USA, and the Project was declared totally Unsucessfull and was canceled. a year later the Antic Order decided to develop a similar weapon, creating project Kronenberg, even having sufficient resources)Except for storing) and Money to Develop Such weapon, Fegelein Harshly opposed the Development of such, which caused cancellation due to failure to store the Weapon or Warheads Category:Weapons